Hope
by Arianaahiga
Summary: Hope doesn't have a normal life. She has ADHD and dyslexia, and one day she reads her mom's diary and finds out she's not who she thought she was. Knowing that the person you thought your dad was, isn't your dad, doesn't help.
1. Me

Hope

**(A.N: Hai, guys! Decided to write a new story…. So yeah, here!)**

My mom, Melanie, sighs and closes her laptop. "Will you PLEASE play with Lillian?" She says, slightly annoyed. My Dad, Landon, wraps an arm around her.

"But, MOM! Anna will be here soon!" I whine. She raises her eyebrow and I scowl.

"Fine." My mom smirks and says something along the lines of "That's more like it, Hope," but I wasn't listening. I walk to my whining little sister and ask what she wanted to do.

"Hide 'n' seek!" she says her face excited. I sigh and start to get up to find a hiding spot when the door rings. I run to the door and see a smiling Anna. She walks in and we run to my bedroom. I shut the door when we get in.

"Did you bring it?" I question. She nods. My mom has this weird rule where we can't read magazines because they will "rot your brain" or something. So, when Anna comes over she brings over a magazine she likes, usually showing a page on a celebrity she is fascinated with. Otherwise known as the "Celeb 'O' The Month"

"Who's this month's celebrity?" I say, smirking. She ignores my smirk and says with googly eyes "Percy Rodrigue." I look at a picture of him fighting a robber. The photo blurs in front of my eyes and it looks like something I learned in Greek class, a Minotaur. I rub my eyes and it goes away. I think I have heard of him, he fought some terrorists or something and then somebody put him in a movie because of his good looks and on. Now I see people swoon over his picture at school. Really annoying.

As I half-listen to what Anna is saying about how awesome he is, I can't help but feel weird. He seems a lot like me. Stunning black hair and a funny attitude. Well, of course, according to Anna, he is "like, totally awesome and hot!" Ok, so I might have lied about that but… not by much.

As she bores me the death by saying everything about him, I think I hear something. I look up and the door opens. Mom walks in and starts to say something when she sees the magazine. She pursed her lips.

"May I have that please? We have a strict 'No Magazine' rule. Magazines rot your brain." She says simply. Told you she thought that about magazines. Anna's face turns red and she hands over the magazine, that was still turned to the page with Percy. My mom's eyes widen for a millisecond when she sees the picture, but she wipes the expression of her face. Weird.

"Thank you. Sorry about that. If you need somebody, get your dad." She says her voice faltering when she said 'your dad'. She looks at the picture of Percy again, her grip hard. Still weird.

"Let's go do something with Lily. I NEED ENTERTAINMENT!" Anna says dramatically.

**(A.N. Sorry guys about it being so short… and having most of it the magazine thing. It supports the next chapter… that supports another chapter… that supports the action… WELL OK THEN! Uh, if you want to you call pretend Melanie is Annabeth and Percy Rodrigue is Percy Jackson. LAST THING IS PLEASE REVIEW, AND I SHALL UPDATE TOMARROW OR FRIDAY OR SOMETHING!)**


	2. Hide 'n' Seek and a Train Ride

**(A.N. I am so so sorry for it taking so long. The only reason I still am doing this is I really want to do chapter 7 or whatever… cause I LOVE Pothena and it will have a lot of it! If you don't like Pothena…. Sorry Anyway, 'nuff said:)**

"_Let's go do something with Lily. I NEED ENTERTAINMENT!" Anna says dramatically. _

I sigh and get up. "FINEEEE." I smirk as she rolls her eyes. We walk into Lily's bedroom and look at each other. She doesn't know we are here. I watch her read her book and then smirk. "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! AHHHH" I yelp

"Get the water! WHERE IS IT?" Lily says, jumping up. She looks at me- my smirking self –and scowls.

"You. Are. Annoying." Lily says, picking up her book that fell on the ground. She glares and me again and I smirk even more.

"The feelings mutual," I reply. "But anywho, wanna do something with us?"

Her face lights up so I take that as yes. I think back at how, before Anna arrived, she wanted to do Hide 'n' seek.

"Let's play Hide 'n' seek. Your it!" I run off and run into my mom's bedroom. I look around and look at the bathroom door, which is slightly ajar. I tiptoe into the bathroom and hop into our large bathtub. I flatten myself against the bottom. Hey, hide in obvious places, right?

The door to the bedroom opens. I flatten myself even more, thinking its Lily. Then it closes. Why would Lily close it…. My eyes widen, I really hope my mom doesn't want to take a bath. Or worse, my dad. I shudder inwardly then start to get up out the bathtub when I hear my mom sobbing on her bed.

"Why?" my mom sobs. I flatten myself against the bathtub again.

"We- we could have had it all! You would be my prince charming, my- my air head. I would be your melon brain… your little princess! Why… why did you leave me?" My mom cries.

The door opens slowly and I hear Lily's voice.

"Mommy? Me and sissy are playing hide and seek, so I want to check the bathroom. She hides there a lot."

Well. Crap. Now mom will know I was evesdropping. I hear little footsteps on the tile floor and louder ones. Oh, ok, so Anna was already found. After a few minutes I hear Anna.

"I don't think she is here." I can practically feel Lily shaking her head.

"No.. she usually hides in weird places. Check the shower and bathtub."

I see Anna's head above me and smile, trying to push my mom's crying out of my head. I get up, not saying a word, feeling like if I did, everything my mom said would pour out. Why did she act like that? I have no idea. Does it have anything to do with that picture of Percy? Again, no idea. I sigh, wanting an answer. I hear the doorbell ring and- for the first time –feel happy Anna is leaving. I don't really feel like being social anymore.

I stare at the ceiling in my bed. Or, what I thought was my ceiling. It was pitch black.. so, yeah. I just can't sleep. I squeeze my eyes tight and count sheep. Suddenly the sheep start dancing and I fall asleep.

I slurp the milk in my cereal bowl and stand up. "So. What are we doing today mom?" I say

"Taking a train to California. Work thing." She says. Before I even ask she answers. "And yes, of course we are going there."

She is talking about Orange Beach. I LOVE it there. I love the sun, and running through the waves, awesome. Weird thing is that I NEVER get sunburned and I always have a perfect tan. I don't try, it just happens. And my dad says that I could swim since birth. For some reason my entire family LOVES Greek mythology. So, when we go to the beach, my mom always say that its as if Apollo and Poseidon we helping me.

Two hours later, we were on the train heading to California. I put my hands in my ripped up jeans. I look at what Lily is reading and sigh. It's pretty hard with my dyslexia. My sister was always gifted with school stuff, even though she had dyslexia too. Me, not so much.

I blink hard and suddenly the letters start rearranging. Of course, this was just my mind. Right? I see that the letters are Greek, and I could.. read them. I turn away, not wanting to know why I could.

I look at the other passengers and my mouth opens when I see one of them. It's… Percy. Yeah, you read that right, Percy Rodrigue. I poke Lily.

"What do you wan-" she starts to say then she follows my gaze. Her mouth opens too… Apparently 7 year olds know who he is too.

"Wanna get a signed pic with him?" I whisper to Lily. She nods hard.

We stand up and walk to him. He looks at us and smiles. The weird thing about Percy is that he is kind to other people, not like other celebrities that are stuck-up.

"Can I have a picture with you?" I say.

"Sure! Would you like it signed?" He asks. Anna nods and smiles shyly. We take a picture and I notice my mom looking at him.

"What's your names?" he says, pulling out a sharpie.

"Hope and Lillian Thornton," I say

He blinks then says "Thornton?" I nod and he looks around. He smiles randomly and I look at where he is looking. At.. my mom. He walks over to her and taps her shoulder. She looks up and blushes when she sees Percy.

"Hey Melanie," Percy says, "Long time, no see!"

"Hi Percy." My mom says. "I agree." The speakers come on and announce that the train will be stopping in five minutes.

"Well, I have to go. Hey, you and your family should come over to my house later! Ok, can you come at 7?" Percy says

"Uhm, sure." My mom says. I smile and say "We will be there!"

I guess we are going to the famous Percy Rodrigue's house.

**(A.N. Guys, I won't be able to update for a little while- I think –because my family is coming over for Easter so I have to clean, clean, and some more cleaning. Also, my aunt Melanie, my uncle Landon, and baby cousin Xander are coming and sleeping over (they live in a different state) for Easter. Yes, I did use their names. Don't judge. I also have these friends: ****Lily****, Rebecca ****Rodrigue****, and Katelyn ****Thornton****.. HOW AWESOME AM I? :3 Anywho, hope you like it)**


	3. The Trip

**(A.****N. Hey guys! Sorry for long wait…. I know you guys think it will be awesome but guess what…. I had to FORCE myself to write it. I have a lot of school projects, I had a infection in my lungs, and I just finished LEAP- it's like finals but I live in Louisiana so I do LEAP…. If anyone figures out what it stands for, tell me and I'll shout you outtt! Happy birthday me! It was May 17 so… Yeah! Oh, btw, Summer now! More updates -I hope-)**

_I guess we are going to the famous Percy Rodrigue's house._

The train stops and we get off. My brain churning, I stumble off the train. The loud train horn wakes me up. I shake my head. Is Percy the reason she was crying? I…. don't know. I guess my brain clouded again because soon I feel Lily poking me.

"Huh?" I murmur. Smart response, right?

"Come on! We are going to our hotel." Lily says.

I nod, lost in thoughts. I have to be honest, not all of it was about my mom and Percy. ADHD sucks eggs.

*Time Skip*

I walk out my bedroom at 6:00, dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt reading "Don't Hate. Appreciate." My dad is wearing a shirt that looks like a tux and some pants. My mom is wearing a blouse and a shirt. Lily has a cute little dress.

Mom ushers us into a car and starts driving nervously. Her fingers drum against the steering wheel and my dad wraps an arm around her shoulders. Unlike usual, it makes her more nervous.

We arrive after 30 minutes of driving. My mom smoothes her hair and rings the door bell. That house is HUGE. I notice a huge line across the floor, and boxes stacked on one side. I remember that Percy is getting divorced from his wife, and that they split the house. Percy gets to keep the house and the kid they had.

Bethy, Percy's ex-wife, answers the door with a smile. When she sees it's us, her heavily-made up face rolls her eyes.

"Whacha want?" She says rudely. A tall figure suddenly pushes her to the side. Percy.

"Right this way people…" he says, leading us to the dining room on the left side on the house. I look around. Let's just say, it's awesome.

A little boy pops up out behind a couch. "BOO!" he yelps. Everyone jumps 5 feet into the air. He falls to the ground and laughs… his little butt off. A guy, I'm guessing a year older than me (so 15), runs up.

"Sorry about that." He says, scooping the little child up. The little kid giggles and the other guy swings him around. He places the kid down.

"Hey, can you take Hope and…" Percy starts

"Lily." Lily says

"And Lily to the game room?" He ends

"Sure, sir!" The guy says, a small smile on his lips. Percy frowns.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Sir. Or I shall KILL YOUU!" Percy yells.

"Oh, ok SIR." The guys says grinning. Percy looks pretty ticked.

"Oh. Oh. OH. You did NOT just go there. Oh. Just…" With that, Percy takes out a sword I guess he had in his pocket or something and starts chasing the guy.

I couldn't help myself. I start chasing Percy. Said person looks back and sees me. He smirks and looks forward. I wonder why he smirke-

I slam into Percy and fall back on to the floor, my head banging into the hard ground. I sit up and rub my head.

"First off, ow. Second off, what the heck? I thought we were friends." I say, wiping a fake tear from under my eye.

"First off, HA! Second off, I just met you. Third, HA!" Percy says.

"What EV-ER." I huff. I look around and see everyone laughing. I scowl and clear my throat.

"You said something about a game room." I say. The guy nods.

"Right…. This way.." The guy chokes out, still laughing.

"It's not that funny." I mutter. Well, as an afterthought, it probably was. I stomp after them scowling.

We arrive at the room and Lily and the little boy walk of talking about whatever.

"So…. what's your name?" I say

"Iggy. **(AN: Who has two hands and loves Maximum Ride? This gurl!) **Yours?" Said person replies.

"Hope. I'm taking you aren't Percy's son…. So who are you?"

"Yeah. My mom, Tamara, organic stuff studiererer or something," I giggle. Studiererer. Cool word. "And my dad is Holden, an engineer. Well. What about you?"

"My mom is Melanie, a marine biologist person-y person." I smirk, saying fake words like him. He rolls his eyes. "And my dad, Landon, is a lawyer and a part-time professor."

"Cool. So.. uhm… what do you… look… like?" he says awkwardly. I look at him confused.

"I… can't…see…" he says slowly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh…. Well…. I look TOTALLY AMAZINGG!" I say. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I have wavy hair that goes down a few inches below my shoulders. Tan skin, green eyes, sparkly teeth. Tall for my age, I'm 14, skinny… and people say I'm pretty." I say.

I go and sit at a table, with Iggy following me.

"Have you always been blind?" I blurt out randomly. He shakes his head. "I don't wanna talk about it right now." He turns on the tv to Disney Channel, don't judge, and we sit there laughing at the stupidness of some people on there, and just having a good time.

"Uhm, do you have a bathroom I could use?" I ask.

"No, I use the bathroom outside." He says sarcastically. "Down the hall to the left, second door on your right." I nod and go to the restroom.

After doing what I had to do, I sneak to the dining room and hide behind the wall. My mom and Percy are the only ones in there.

"-I like you, still. Hades, I still love you. Why don't you believe me?" Percy says

"You left me. You. Left. Me. I looked for you everywhere, and then I found out you found a girl and forgot all about little ol' ME." Says my mom bitterly.

"I looked for YOU everywhere. Somebody told me that you went and got married to the Landon fellow so I went and got married. But I never forgot about you. I love you."

"I… don't love you anymore. I-"

I run back into the game room and watch the show with Iggy, not paying attention. Do you blame me?

*Time Skip*

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for the second time in a row. I share a room with Lily, sadly, in our little hotel near the beach. I sigh and roll out of my bed. I grab my iPod and plug my earphones in. I turn it down low and climb in. I close my eyes, the music soothing me. In just a few minutes, I'm asleep.

And then I had the Dream.

**(AN: PLEASE REWIEW! For any reason. Here, I'll give you a reason to review. To wish me Happy Birthday? Or to answer this question: If you had a godly parent, who would it be? Mine would be Athena. REVIEW! Have a gooood day!)**


End file.
